My Basketball
by Rexist
Summary: Kuroko get into zone.


My Basketball

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN KUROKO NO BASUKE, this fic is written because I love it soooo much.

The story take place in the newest chapter of the manga. 238 I believe. So might not make sense for some readers. But anyway enjoy.

"Tetsuya, you can no longer become shadow, all your new skill are getting in the way.", sitting at the bench, Akashi's words keep repeating in Kuroko's head.

he's desperate, he can no longer play the way he did.

not to mention the new Rakuzan's phantom player, playing the same play as Kuroko.

back on the seat, Momoi is watching them with Aomine. Momoi knows that Kuroko is desperate right now, she wanted to help him, but she couldn't do anything.

Only 3 minutes left in the third quarter Seirin is trailing in 25 - 34.

Kagami, Hyugga and Teppei are getting tired.

Without Kuroko's passes, they're most likely about to reach their limit.

"Tetsu-kun", Momoi murmured, she's really worried about him right now, since she knows him better than anyone, she knows what's Kuroko probably thinking.

"out! Seirin ball!", The umpire flagged.

"couch, let me in.", Kuroko suddenly speak out, he's still sitting with towel on his head, his voice is heavy.

"what are you thin...", Riko couldn't finish her word, she's shocked to see Kuroko's expresion.

"*don't tell me...Kuroko, you...*, okay, I'll go prepare yourself.", Riko try to pull herself back.

Kuroko stand up, and switch with Mitobe.

Kuroko get in the court, the intense atmosphere suddenly got quite.

Everyone in Seirin are shocked to see Kuroko's eyes.

"Tetsu...", Aomine is surprised, even Murasakibara, Kise, Midorima and on the court Akashi could feel it.

"Tetsu...g...got into zone!", Aomine couldn't hold it.

"Tetsu...kun? got into zone? what do you mean Dai-kun...", Momoi asked worried.

"That guy, look at his eyes, he got the same eyes as me and Kagami...no, it's probably another level than us, it'll be an interesting event Satsuki.", Aomine got excited.

"But, Tetsu-kun...how? He's different type of player from you guys right?",Momoi couldn't help but worried seeing the entire different Kuroko in front of her. It's as if a whole different person is standing on the court.

"I don't know how he does it, but this will be something to see.", Aomine open his eyes wide.

Momoi is getting uneasy.

Kuroko approach Akashi,

"You are to naïve Akashi.", Kuroko declared a war to Akashi in his cold expression.

"stop kidding, now that you can't become a shadow, you are nothing more than a regular player Tetsu.", Akashi try to act calm, even thou he knows Kuroko is up to something.

Kuroko get back to his position, Seirin attack, Hyuga pass the ball in the court.

Izuki's controlling the ball, with his eagle eyes he can easily see where to pass, but there is no hole in Rakuzan's defend.

When he thought his final choice would be Kagami, he sees Kuroko is free.

Izuki pass to Kuroko, instead of misdirect the ball, Kuroko holds it.

Knowing that Kuroko has something up to his selves Akashi goes on one on one with Kuroko.

"It's no use Tetsu, I know all your tricks", Akashi try to provoke Kuroko.

"then I won't use any trick.", Kuroko make his move.

"…", Akashi's eyes widened.

"point! Seirin!", 2 point for Seirin.

"what was that, did he really get into zone!? All I could see is his final form of phantom shot…how did he pass Akashi!?", Kagami is shocked.

Akashi couldn't move for a while,

"hm…interesting, what if I stop you with a shadow, Tetsu", Akashi place a smirk on his face.

Meanwhile

"…!? Tetsu, you've really change your game huh?!", Aomine doesn't even get the full explanation about Kuroko's move.

"how did he…", the bench are confused.

"I didn't know he would use it like this…", Riko is shocked too.

"what do you mean couch?"

"You guys know Kuroko specialty right? Getting disappeared, yeah, do you think you could get vanished without doing anything? And his newly created Vanishing drive, do you think he could pull that off just by using his lack of present?", Riko explained.

"uhh?", the bench are still confused.

"summary, all Kuroko skill, need power, and speed. You'll never vanish if you are slow, it maybe just using lack of presence at first since he only uses pass, but as time goes, he learned new pass, drive, even shot, his skill isn't based on his lack of presence but, his speed, his power in passing, his accuracy in shooting, he's just like any other member of miracle generation, he has super ability, I'm surprised I can't see his data through his body.", Riko ended her explanation.

"…", the bench couldn't say anything.

the on court player know Kuroko speed and passing power are amazing, but they still can't get how he passed Akashi's defense.

Surprisingly, Kuroko mark on Akashi in defense.

"huh? You got better in offense, but do you seriously think you could defense against me?! Huh!", Akashi make his move try to make Kuroko's fall.

Before he could move, the ball is gone.

"Vani…shing drive defense mode?!", Riko, Kagami, Kise, Aomine they never thought he'd able to defense as well, everyone is totally blown away by Kuroko.

Akashi is still in shock of his ball got stolen.

"NANI!", Hyuga and Izuki are surprised, Kuroko already heading for offense, 2 defenders are about to stop him, Kuroko decelerated and take a form to shot, but Rakuzan's defender make it in time, due to Kuroko's height they can easily put their hands in Kuroko's reach.

Kagami is there ready to get Kuroko's pass.

Kuroko doesn't pass, he throw the ball one handed, avoiding the 2 defenders, It's almost like watching Aomine performing his no form shot.

Everyone were shocked, that Kuroko playing an individual play, and what's more is he made that kind of shot no one have ever thought.

The defender try to fast counter, but the pass is interrupted by Kuroko's cut and he doesn't waste anytime, he shoot it directly.

The game continue with Seirin dominating, only Kagami can follow Kuroko's pace, the other were most likely get to rest, since Kuroko've been performing his individual play style.

"tuttttt….", The end of third quarter, 37 to 34, Seirin's lead.

"Rakuzan, can't even get a point after Kuroko get into the court huh?, not even that Akashi, hm… you are really something Tetsu, but that basketball…", Aomine murmured, Momoi leaves.

On court.

"Kuroko-kun, come here…", Riko calling for Kuroko.

"…I need to get some fresh air.", Kuroko leave the court and go outside.

After Kuroko left.

"Konoyaro…what do you think you are huh! Ignoring your couch like that!?", Riko get mad, Teppei and Hyuga try to hold her down, ashes are coming out of Riko's head.

"ma…ma…he must be tired, hehe, so keep it down Riko…", Teppei putting an usual smile on his face.

Everyone know there is something wrong with Kuroko, even Seirin is leading, the atmosphere just not right, everyone are quite.

Even Kagami, who could follow Kuroko's pace, still feel uneasy.

Outside the court, Kuroko sit near the stair, the wind blow bringing a calm breeze, but Kuroko's face stay blank, it's as if he is not there.

The sky is getting dark, the wind blow stronger.

A pink haired girl, come from below the stairs, approaching Kuroko. The two are now face to face.

"ne…who are you…?!", Momoi suddenly ask an unexpected question to Kuroko. Her face are still facing down.

The rain starts to drop a little by little.

"…, what are you talking, Momoi-san…", Kuroko voice is rather heavy, It's as if he doesn't really care

Momoi's presence there.

*plak* Kuroko is slapped by Momoi, but Kuroko's face stay still.

" Tetsu-kun will never play those kind of basket ball!", You said that

"Playing around the court all around…not even a single pass…the eyes that see nothing other than victory…THAT'S JUST NOT TETSU-KUN! ", tear flow on her face, together with the rains.

"...is that all?", the still sitting Kuroko lift up his head , Momoi is rather surprised he still stay in his blank expression.

Momoi has given up, her face face down, she walks passed Kuroko.

"Tetsu-kun, dai-Kirai(writer note: not sure if it's written like this…anyway, I mean (I hate u))", Momo passed him.

Kuroko's face has a sudden change images are flowing in his head.

"ne, we'll still be able to play basketball together right? Tetsu-kun?",

"Tetsu-kun, you still remember what we talk about that day?",

"Tetsu-kun, Let's play basketball together again…".

Kuroko gets up, he turns around and chase after Momoi,

He hugs her from behind…

Momoi is still sad, she's facing down.

"Gomen…and Arigatou, Satsuki", Kuroko said, still circling his hand around Momoi's neck.

"nanio…ignoring me…and suddenly…doing all this…", Momoi's tears are flowing hard, she's sad that Kuroko changed, and ignored her, but now she's really happy for some reasons that Kuroko is back to the old Kuroko.

"you just did the same back then at Junior high too…what are…", Momoi is still crying, holding her mouth with her hand.

"I didn't forget those words, I promised you back then…"

Momoi is surprised, she turn her head around and she sees Kuroko face smiling, all wet by the rain.

"usso…", Momoi looks surprised.

"I really still remembered it", Kuroko smiled to her.

"then why…did you…"

"well y'know, back then, I can't do anything, and I was like depressed and said something that made you cried.",

"…hfft…hftt…y'know how sad I was back then…you still did say those word like you forgot them…ano baka!", Momoi turns her body around hitting Kuroko's chest.

"a…I was so stupid, and I am now too, so Gomen…Satsuki…", Kuroko placed his forehead to Momoi's forehead.

"And Thank you for making me realize this all"

"…eh…?! *did he just called me Satsuki?!*", Momoi's face suddenly become red.

"I'll play the remaining game with Seirin, I promise…",

"That's why I love you…Tetsu-kun…",

Kuroko then released Momoi, and pat her head and say,

"please watch me play near the bench, Satsuki…", still patting her head.

"hm…yeah…", Momoi replied with a smile.

The two leave the rainy outside and go to the court.

At The bench…

Everyone looked at Kuroko, and are relieved that he finally looks like the old Kuroko.

But some Killing intense are there, seeing him holding Momoi's hand until the nearest spot to the bench.

"*Konoyaro Kuroko…always get to get a beautifull chick…go die…*", The dark aura among the single guy are so strong.

That aside.

"ho….KU—RO—KO—KUN, so your fresh air is date with a girl huh?! You better have a good explanation about that…", Riko is burned in the aura of anger…

Kuroko, was seeing the other player seeking for help…but Kagami, Izuki, even Hyuga looked the other way, when Kuroko see them in eye, beg for help, they are too afraid of Riko.

Then Teppei suddenly said,

"It can't be helped right? Since she is sexier than you…it's reasonable why Kuroko would choose to…",

*BAMMMM!* a hard strike land on Teppei's head.

"anyway, go prepare yourself, looks like they are here to watch the end of this too.", Riko said looking at the seat near the bench.

Kuroko, turn around and,

"Kise-kun? Midorima-kun? Murasakibra-kun? And Aomine-kun?", Kuroko, looks surprised.

"then, I'll watch you from there Tetsu-kun…", Momoi go to the seat and smile to Kuroko.

"hai", Kuroko, see the last scene, Kise, Midorima, Murasakibara, and Aomine, and head toward the court with Seirin.

"Let's go Seirin!", Hyuga started.

"OH!" The other followed.

END?

EPILOUGE

"ne ne ne Dai-kun….", Momoi start bugging Aomine…

"Nani, oh how come you are all wet!?, don't come near me…",

"tch…anyway, y'know what?", Momoi looks really excited.

"did you just 'tch' me? Huh? And I don't know…",

"Tetsu-kun, just called me Satsuki kyaaaa, now I love him more and more kyaa….", Momoi is all excited by herself.

"HEH!? Kuroko-chii did?",

"hai…ano ne…he called that name sweetly…it keep echoing in my head…sutekiii", Momoi place her hand on her cheek, her face are red.

"he also place his forehead on mine too, Kya….now I'm really embarrassed…"

"as expected, Kuroko-chi is really a woman killer, that time with his couch too….(writer note: ok here Kise is talking about when Kuroko was smacked by Riko in after match with Kise. See eps 5 min 22:00 season1)", Kise putting a serious thinking face.

"eh!? With his couch?! That flat chested girl!? What happened?", Momoi was curious and bit nervous.

"ah, ano, the couch was sitting on Kuroko, It was really such coincidence I get to see scene like that thou…", Kise laugh a lil bit.

"eh…ussooooooo", Momoi was disappointed.

"acchii…who the hell talking behind my back damn it", Riko snezees.

Ok, I guess that's it, I wonder if I need to continue or not. So for time being I'll put it as ongoing.

Tell me if you want me to continue the story, cause I think it can either end here and continue it with another chapter.

Anyway, hope you love it. If you love it please fav, follow or gimme a review.

And thanks to anyone who faved, followed and reviewed my previous Kuroko x Momoi story. It means a lot. Thanks.

HAVE A GOOD DAY.


End file.
